Talk:Walking in My Shoes/@comment-3575890-20150723075037
Imogen, I don't think you get what it means to not be out. If Jack doesn't want her parents to know she's a lesbian, she obviously doesn't want your picture together in the yearbook. I love Jack's androgynous style. She really rocks it. The signature red lipstick is also killer. I'd love to see people say shit about Miles after this. He's the only one treating Zoe with respect (except Tristan) or showing her any understanding. Zaya are being assholes, but not surprising. They bring the worst out of each other. Why the fuck is Zig suddenly such a dick though when only two episodes ago he was defending Zoe? I don't understand this shit at all. As usual, these writers don't know how to write Zig. Zaya makes no sense comprised as individuals or as a couple. Poor Zoe. She's really trying. It's not fair to blame everything on her. Winston is such a manipulative piece of shit, it's teeth-grindingly infuriating and now because of his stupid ass, Frankie has been put in a position where she has to cheat to pass. I knew it! Lola IS book smart. I hope they expand on this further. I would love to see a storyline with her that shows she has an inferiority complex because of how people a re always stigmatizing her as stupid; or better yet, she dumbs herself down because she believes people will like her better that way. Damn it, just give this girl a plot. Awww, Dallas has been talking to his mom about Alli so much that she's dying for a picture of them together. And he's coming out for her father's birthday dinner? D'awww! They're practically married. Oh, and look, now Maya is all chummy again as soon as she gets her phone back. Like, Maya I love you, but bye. Oh, Lola is so cute! Just stop it, girl. I can't take how adorable you are. "Cheating's not the end of the world." - oh, easy for you to say, dick wad. OMFG MR. ARMSTRONG! <3 Oh no, busted, Zoe! Damn it. I knew this would happen. I like Ms. Pill. She reminds me of Ms. H. She's a hardass, but not heartless. It was VERY nice of her to give Zoe another chance. Most other principals would not have extended her that leniency. I feel bad for Jack. Imogen is being really selfish. You can't force some body out of the closet. They have to come out on their own terms. Well there you go. This episode proves who's the bigger man. I may not hate Zig anymore, but he'll never be half the man that Miles Hollingsworth is. I don't think Zoe's smile is meant to convey that she's going to fall for him again, but that she's happy to have another friend in her lane. Ziles is such a BROTP. Lola, sweetie, you didn't kiss Winston. Goddammit. That fucker is so manipulative he's led her to think she's equally to blame, and this really pisses me off! If Lola gets flack for this, I will see red. She's a good friend and she doesn't deserve this! "Frankie, it's not how it sounds." - uhhhh, yeah it is, you fucking asshole. Poor Frankie. Nobody deserves this, but she deserved it least of all. She was such an amazing girlfriend to him and this is how he repays her. Move on, girl. You can do SO much better.